


Unsettled

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, F/M, Shower Sex, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Narcissa's nerves have been on edge ever since the unbreakable vow.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whomping Willows character: Narcissa for week of 8/3 to 8/10. I came up with this drabble and used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Also full filling the rarehpbingo card square: Stop Jinxing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Narcissa felt unsettled after the unbreakable vow was made. Like she forgot to do something afterward. _I just miss Lucius. That is all._ her nerves were on hinge when Bellatrix had moved into the manor. And she wasn't about to beg the Dark Lord to break Lucius out of Azkaban. She remembered the Dark Lord's words well.

"He has failed many times." She had fought the urge to Avada him right then and there. 

"A nice shower, I think, will help settle my nerves and sleep." Narcissa hummed as she undressed, running lukewarm water for her shower.

She tried to vision a naked Lucius behind her while embracing her with his strong arms. His tongue running up and down her supple neck while kneading her breasts. Narcissa keened as she leaned on the cold shower wall, letting the warm water and soap cascade down her body.

By the goddess, she missed Lucius. But she will not lose control in the shower. She has to stay healthy for Draco's sake and for the unbreakable vow.

That's when she felt real arms gently turned her around, and Narcissa was surprised to see Severus. He kissed her deeply, and she returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Severus is it the…" her voice trailed off softly as he shushed her. Severus reached behind her and turned the shower off and dried them in a big, fluffy towel. And lead them to her king-sized bed.

They resumed snogging, naked bodies intertwined on the coolness of the Slytherin green sheets. Narcissa arched her back as he thrust up into her.

She flipped them over as he let her ride him. His hands on her hips steadying her. Severus knew it was the pull of the vow that led him to Malfoy Manor. He had sensed Narcissa's unease and wanted to comfort her.

Narcissa glanced down, seeing that Severus was deep in thought. She placed one well-manicured finger on his lips, bent down to whisper, "Stop jinxing it! We can get through this! We're Slytherins!" and kissed him soundly hearing Severus' groan as his arms wrapped around her body.

They switched positions again as he continued to thrust in and out of their undulating bodies. He had the foresight to lock Narcissa's bedchamber door, so they won't be disturbed. He did not want to obliviate Bellatrix if she happened to walk through the door to ask Narcissa something important.

Narcissa noticed that Severus was again lost in his musings, so she raised her hand to stroke his hair.   
That prodded him to pay more attention to her as he bent down to kiss her again. He felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock to orgasm, and she followed.

They collapsed in a puddle on the large bed, hugging each other for support. "We will get through this, Cissy. The term has not started yet, and I…" it was Narcissa's turn to quiet Severus.

"I said it before Severus, don't jinx this!"

"If anything happens to you, Narcissa, I don't think I'll be able to bear it," There he spoke his fear towards Narcissa.

"You have done so much for us, Severus. We are honored to help you in any way."


End file.
